Fitch, Campbell and a Caravan
by phoenixdyer
Summary: A little funny story about the Fitch family holiday! Naomily and the Fitch's Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there just a quick little one shot had this idea, hope its full of fluff, laughs and smiles :) let me know what you think :) enjoy!**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

"This will be fun," Rob said with excitement flooding his voice, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah sure it will be a blast," Katie huffed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Jenna shot a quick frown to the back seats of the car before looking back forward out onto the open road ahead of them, "We are going to have a lovely time," she stated sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anything. She smiled at Rob and squeezed his knee.

"That's right love," he remarked giving a grin.

"We are going to spend a week in a caravan in the middle of Cornwall," Katie huffed again folding her arms and gazing out the window. "It's not exactly Spain or somewhere lust, it's going to be muddy and cold. Plus it will probably piss it down all week,"

"You don't need to be so negative sweetheart," Jenna insisted.

"Plus why does Naomi get to come? I've never been allowed to bring a boyfriend on holiday with us, so how come Emily gets to bring her," Katie snapped glaring across at Emily who was sat beside her sister and then at Naomi who sat beside Emily gazing out of the window not exactly looking too thrilled about the week ahead of them either.

"Shut up Katie," Emily hissed.

"Yes Rob, why is that?" Jenna then asked her husband not sounding pleased by the fact that Naomi was there either.

"Because she's a girl, that makes it different," he replied.

"It's not different, they still fuck each other," Katie snapped.

"Katie!" Jenna hissed glaring back at her daughter.

"For fuck sake Katie," Emily snapped also glaring at her twin.

Naomi kept her gaze out on the rolling hills outside, "Jesus," she mumbled to herself. She had told Emily this would be a bad idea, but the redhead just kept insisting. Sadly Naomi couldn't think of anything worse than spending a week in a caravan, never mind a caravan with the whole Fitch family including Jenna who Naomi was sure wished her dead half the time.

"It's because Naomi has great tits," James exclaimed leaning over the back seats so that his head was in between Emily and Naomi while he tried to look down Naomi's top.

"Perv!" Emily said pushing him back into the seats behind them.

"Right Katie you stop moaning would you love make the best of it, James stop looking down Naomi's top and Jenna love stop frowning. Okay we all got that?" Rob proclaimed looking back through his mirror at Emily who smiled briefly at him, "We are going to have a good old fashioned Fitch family holiday,"

No one seemed thrilled by the idea at all. Naomi just wanted to get out of the car and leave them to it. She was doing it for Emily and no other reason. Emily was glad Naomi was there, she was the only person that would keep the red from going mental. It was going to be a long week though that was for sure.

* * *

They finally reached the site the caravan was on around mid day, it was on one of them holiday park places. The ones that never look like they do on the TV and this was the same. Caravans, tents and little holiday lets filled the site all looking a little worse for wear. There was some kind of club house place that had one of them dressed up toss bags that kids always loved. There was a pool and a number of other buildings that held shops, bars and different other things. Rob pulled the car up to outside their caravan and everyone piled out.

"Come on then," Rob said happily taking some suitcases out of the car and he then started walking over to open the caravan door.

Naomi had her arms folded and she was just staring not looking at all impressed. "You have got to be fucking shitting me," She said to Emily. Emily looped her arm around the blondes so that their arms locked together.

"It will be fine hun, you'll see," Emily said with a smile.

"It's a plastic small thing with windows and it's stood on breeze blocks," Naomi remarked sounding like she wanted to pack up and leave again. "How is that fine?"

"It will be fun," Emily said sounding happy like her dad. Naomi pulled a face at her and Emily rolled her eyes and showed her amusement. She took Naomi's hand and dragged her inside.

They walked inside and Naomi's thoughts of the caravan didn't exactly lift. They were stood in a tight hallway that had three doors. One was a bedroom with a double bed in it, the next was another bedroom with buck bed looking thing in it and the last one was a bathroom that was smaller than anything Naomi had seen before. They walked down the hallway which then led off into a fair sized living room and kitchen.

Naomi sat down on the sofa and Emily sat beside her giving her girlfriends knee a pat. "Em there isn't enough beds," Naomi stated only remember seeing 4 places for people to sleep.

Emily smiled; she knew Naomi had never stayed in a caravan before in her life, even though the blonde insisted that she firmly hated them. "That dining table turns into a double bed," Naomi's eyes widened as she glanced towards the table, "I think that might be our bed," she whispered into Naomi's ear as she softly placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

Jenna saw this and frowned hurrying over to them, "Right listen, James will sleep in here on the fold out bed thing. Emily you and Katie can share one of them single beds and Naomi can have the other,"

"What?!" Emily stated, "That's ridiculous,"

"I'm not sharing a single bed with her," Katie snapped joining in.

"It's more logical if I and Naomi sleep in the double bed out here. Then Katie and James can have their own bed in that room," Emily suggested.

Jenna shook her head, "James can't sleep in a room with his older sister," she insisted.

"Dad tell her," Emily huffed.

"Sorry love I agree with your mother, you and Naomi can't share a bed and James can't share with a girl,"

* * *

So there they sat all three of them in a small room with a buck bed. Katie lay on the top buck and sighed heavily, "This is so stupid," she moaned.

"I actually agree with you for once Katie," Naomi replied as she sat crossed leg on the bottom buck.

As they sat there looking utterly miserable they heard tapping on the top of the caravan it sounded so loud and odd, "What is that?" Naomi questioned looking around the room.

Emily smiled at her and went to the window, "It's raining," she informed them. All three girls stared out the window watching as the rain roll in off of the sea and pour down all over their caravan.

"Great," Katie huffed.

"This is bloody ridiculous," Naomi stated.

"Is Naomi naked," James suddenly announced coming into the bedroom his excited face dimming when he saw that Naomi wasn't naked.

Emily swiftly slapped James around the back of the head and Katie tossed a pillow at him. "Go away you little perv," Emily snapped.

"Piss off," James said back hitting Emily with the pillow.

Naomi busted out laughing at the site of Emily utterly shocked that James had just smashed her in the face with a pillow, "right that's it worm," Emily grabbed another pillow and her and James started a pillow fight smacking each other sometimes harder than others. Katie and Naomi both sat there laughing until Katie picked up another pillow and swung it down off the top buck to hit Naomi.

Naomi shot up and that was it all four of them were in a full blown pillow fight chasing each other another caravan hitting one another. Jenna tried telling them to stop but none of them listened so Rob made her leave it. They soon wore themselves out after half an hour and then the boredom started to settle in as the rain didn't seem like it was giving in anytime soon. They even found themselves playing snap.

* * *

The night drew in and Jenna came and checked that the girls were all in the right beds like they were 5 or something before she went to sleep herself.

"Fuck sake Em move yourself over a bit loser," Katie moaned as she tossed around in bed.

"Well if you didn't keep moving bitch," Emily pointed out.

"Jesus will you two ever shut up," Naomi said turning over trying to get comfortable.

"Fuck it," Emily said getting up and jumping down off the top buck.

"Em what the fuck are you doing?" Katie asked looking over at her sister.

"Getting in bed with Naomi," Emily informed her before sliding herself into the bottom buck next to Naomi.

Katie sighed, "No fucking yeah, I don't wanna hear any lezzer action thanks,"

Naomi and Emily laughed slightly and snuggled into each other. They kissed for a little while just gently as they played with bits of each other's hair. After a while Katie was fast asleep, that's when Emily got herself on top of Naomi and kissed her passionately, before slipping off her t shirt. Naomi's hands found Emily's tits and she started playing with them as they carried on kissing one another. Emily removed Naomi's top and began moving her lips down over Naomi's tits stopping to lick and suck on her hard nipples. Naomi moaned gently, keeping it low not wanting to wake Katie up.

Emily kept moving, taking off Naomi's knickers as she went. She began licking where Naomi liked it, lapping up all her tights and everything in between. Naomi had to put a pillow over her face so that she could moan loudly into it without anyone hearing. Having Emily's tongue dance on her clit, did more than drive her wild, it shot pure ecstasy throughout her body an uncontrollable feeling of joy. Emily made Naomi cum more than once and kept going until the blonde couldn't take anymore. They lay kissing for awhile, their hands travelling all over their bodies. Naomi finally got on top of Emily and began kissing her neck and moving her fingers inside of Emily how she liked it.

Suddenly the light in the room flicked on James stood there, "WOAH dykes having sex," he stated loudly with his eyes about popping out of head.

"Jesus!" Naomi yelled.

"What the fuck!" Katie yelled suddenly shooting up in bed quickly making the buck bed creaked.

"What's going on in her...Oh my god!" Jenna exclaimed covering James's eyes and then turning away herself.

Katie went to move in bed to look over to see what was happening, when the buck bed creaked again. That's when Naomi shot up out of bed grabbed Emily and pulled her just as the buck beds clasped into a pile with a shocked Katie on top.

"Jesus!" Naomi said.

"You're both naked!" James stated as he got free of his mother grip.

Emily swiftly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both, "don't think about touching," Emily snapped at James as she saw him eyeing up Naomi.

"What the actual fuck!" Katie yelled getting up.

"You two should be ashamed!" Jenna hissed storming out of the room, dragging James behind her.

"I said no fucking muff diving!" Katie snapped as she glared at her sister.

Naomi and Emily glanced at one another and began to laugh, much to the anger of Katie who stormed off in a huff. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi and kissed her, "maybe this won't be such a bad week after all,"

"Yeah if your mum doesn't kill in the mean time," Naomi joked.

"I think it could be an eventful week," Emily teased.

Naomi smirked, "I do like eventful," she pulled Emily in for another long passionate kiss, they would love every second of it as long as they were together nothing else mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well I got a lot of people asking me to make this into a story, so I decided why not lol! I hope this will be funny and light hearted as I'm writing a lot of serious fics about Naomily at the minute :) I don't think this story will be anymore than like 10 chapters, but I hope you all enjoy it let me know what you think! thanks for the reviews so far :) keep them coming! enjoy...**_

_**(I don't own skins)**_

* * *

_The morning sun rose leaking in through the gaps in the curtains. After the night before Katie had ended up having to share the fold out bed with James, Emily had gotten the sofa while Naomi had to sleep on the floor, which didn't amuse her much. It wasn't all so bad though she did get to sleep at the side of the sofa Emily was sleeping upon and when Emily let her arm fall off the side of the sofa Naomi took hold of her hand. Their hands stayed linked together until Jenna began crashing around in the small kitchen at 7am._

_"Mum seriously its 7am!" Katie groaned as she tossed over landing almost on top of James completely forgetting he was there._

_"Get off me bitch," James moaned pushing Katie away only to get a hearty slap from his sister._

_"Who gets up at 7am on holiday," Naomi mumbled thinking no one would hear her. But Jenna did hear her though and stepped over to where Naomi was lying and gazed down upon her. Naomi jumped slightly her eyes widening when she saw Jenna glaring down at her._

_"Me," Jenna stated sternly clearly still angry after last night's events. She gave a sarcastic smile and wandered back off to the kitchen._

_Naomi lifted herself up so that she was leaning on her elbows; she glanced at Emily who just gave her a small 'It's okay' smile. Emily sat up on the sofa then and stretched. "I saw Naomi fingering you last night," James then stated looking at Emily with a witty smile._

_Jenna almost dropped a cup at his words, "JAMES!" She snapped glaring at her son and then at Emily. Katie slapped James again._

_"Ouch!" he cried rubbing his head._

_"Shut up worm," Emily hissed giving him a knowing look, which made him quickly stop saying anymore._

_"Emily get in here," Rob then called from his bedroom. Emily glanced quickly at Naomi who looked slightly worried, but just sighed and flopped back down. Emily got up as she passed her mum, Jenna turned her back to Emily who just shook her head at her mum's childishness._

_Once she entered the bedroom Rob was stood with his arms folded and he looked like he was fuming. Emily gulped and shut the door, she was nervous. "Dad..." she began only for Rob to stop her._

_"Emzie love I don't want to hear it," Rob stated firmly, "Out of order Emily, I don't want to know about what you were doing. This is a family holiday, I said Naomi could come because I trusted that you wouldn't do anything like that," he sounded more disappointed now than angry._

_"I'm sorry dad," she muttered looking down at her feet, like she was ashamed._

_"We will forget it love, now let's just have a good day yeah," Rob smiled then and extended his arms out for a Fitch hug, which Emily took gladly. She was ashamed that her dad was disappointed in her, but did she regret having sex with Naomi? No never! This was their holiday too and she was going make sure Naomi enjoyed it, they'd just have to be more careful next time._

* * *

_Thankfully the rain had subsided and the sun was beaming, so they decided to head for the beach. It was beautiful, blue water, soft golden sands, lovely rock pools and a crisp blue sky for them to gaze at. James went crabbing in the rock pools, making friends with whatever kid he came across. Jenna sat on a towel reading a book, she hadn't spoken to Emily or Naomi for most of the day. Naomi was sort glad for that, she couldn't even look Jenna in the eye._

_Naomi, Emily and Katie sat on the sand staring out to sea, "look at all those fit boys surfing away," Katie remarked almost drooling. Emily and Naomi glanced at one another rolled their eyes and smiled._

_Naomi laced her fingers with Emily's and sighed, "This is all really nice and everything but are we actually going to do anything?" Naomi huffed she didn't find sitting and listening to Katie go on about fit guys exactly relaxing._

_"Perv on some girls or something," Katie suggested._

_Emily frowned at her, "do you not remember that me and Naomi are together,"_

_Katie rolled her eyes, "That was made pretty fucking clear last night," she hissed, "but there's no harm in looking," she said giving Emily nudge and nodded at Naomi. Emily looked at her girlfriend and followed Naomi's eyes, which were watching another girl down closer to the water._

_"Naomi!" Emily snapped giving her girlfriend a slap on the arm._

_Naomi jumped and shook her head and looked quickly at Emily, "What I was looking at the sea," she lied._

_"No you were looking at that girl with the blonde hair and her tits basically hanging out," Katie laughed finding it highly amusing._

_"Hun I wasn't," Naomi stated giving Katie a swift dirty look._

_"Yeah better not be," Emily remarked making her jealousy clear. She leaned over and kissed Naomi. As they pulled apart and looked back at the sea and they noticed the girl Naomi had clearly been looking at was now staring at them with a smirk on her face._

_Emily frowned, "Right come on," she said getting up grabbing Naomi's hand and pulling her to her feet._

_"Where are we going?" Naomi asked._

_"Anywhere," Emily huffed._

_As they turned to walk away they almost bumped into Rob, he grinned at them he was holding a football in his hands. He tossed it up in the air and caught it, "Right volleyball time," he stated happily._

_"Dad, I don't thin..." Emily tried saying but Rob wasn't listening._

_"You, Naomi and Katie on one team and me, your mum and James on the other," he tossed the ball at Emily who caught it and then he jogged off to round up the others._

_"You have got to be shitting me," Naomi remarked looking at Emily to the ball then back to Emily, "No way," she insisted._

_That hadn't worked though for ten minutes later they were stood on one side of the net with Katie and Rob, a very unimpressed Jenna and James who was too busy perving at girls in swimwear to care what was happening on the other side._

_"I can't believe we are doing this," Katie remarked swiftly looking around to make sure no fit boys were watching her._

_Naomi stood there with her arms folded looking just as unimpressed as Jenna. She bloody hated sport it was not her thing at all. She got out of most P.E lessons in school; she sat out and would watch everyone else in the lessons. She remembered a number of times she'd watch Emily in P.E lessons. She wondered now whether it was slightly creepy that she had done that. Naomi being lost in her own thoughts made her miss that the game had began until she felt the ball smack her right in the face._

_"Jesus," she cried._

_Katie laughed, "You okay babe?" Emily asked running over to make sure her blonde was fine._

_Naomi looked up and saw Jenna give her a smug smile. Naomi narrowed her eyes and grabbed the ball. "Right," she muttered to herself and completely ignored Emily and started the game back up again. Emily slightly puzzled shrugged it off and got into place as Naomi hit the ball over the net aiming for Jenna._

_James got in the way and managed to hit it to his dad and then Rob smacked it back over towards the girl's side. Katie jumped and managed to get it back over the net and scored them a point when the ball hit the sand. "Nice jump there Katiekins," Rob stated with a grin as he grabbed the ball._

_Katie smiled and hi-fived Emily. The red went to hi-five Naomi when she realized Naomi's eyes were locked on Jenna as were Jenna's eyes locked on Naomi. 'Bollocks' Emily thought and bit her lip nervously, she knew exactly what both of them were up to and she knew it was going to end badly._

_Rob served the ball and it went to Jenna who hit it hard obviously aiming for Naomi, but Naomi was quick and managed to hit the ball back just as hard right back at Jenna, this went on for a few moments. "Love," Rob said as him and James stood there watching as Jenna and Naomi were getting well into it._

_Katie glanced over at Emily with a face that read 'What the fuck' Jenna smacked the ball as hard as she could and Naomi had to dive out of the way to avoid being smashed in the face again. Jenna cheered to herself when the ball finally hit the floor. She swiftly hugged Rob and James who just looked confused._

_"I'll serve shall I," Katie insisted grabbing the ball before Naomi could._

_Emily grabbed Naomi's arm, "Stop it yeah," she hissed into her girlfriend's ear._

_"She bloody started it," Naomi hissed back sounding like a five year old, only to see Emily shake her head and roll her eyes._

_The game started up again Katie served and Emily hit it across. It was going well both sides were managing to keep the ball up and score a few points. It was Naomi's shot next the ball was coming right for her, she jumped and smacked the ball as hard as she could, not aiming at anyone or anything just hitting it. The ball shot across the net directly towards Jenna smacked her right in face and her nose poured with blood. Everyone gasped and Rob ran to his wife as she fell on her knees in panic._

_"Shit," Naomi said covering her mouth with her hand, suddenly in shock. That wasn't meant to happen. Emily ran passed the blonde to go to her mother's aid she shook her head in disappointment the blonde as she did._

_"Jesus mum you ok?" Katie asked as she knelt down in front of her mum trying to look at her nose._

_"I'm bleeding," Jenna said with panic._

_"It's alright love," Rob stated as she knelt down at the back of Jenna rubbing her arms._

_"I think it could be broken," Emily remarked taking a closer look, the comment only made Jenna cry louder._

_Naomi just stood there on the other side of the net, she hadn't meant for that to happen but like anyone would believe her now after her childish acts earlier in the game. This was turning into the holiday from hell._

_"Nice shot," a voice said from behind Naomi. She glanced over her shoulder to see the girl she had looked at by the sea suddenly stood behind her._

_"I didn't mean to do that," Naomi stuttered still in shock._

_The girl laughed, "Yeah sure you didn't," she whispered into Naomi's ear before jogging off. Naomi looked back at the panic that was the Fitch family to see Emily glaring at her face almost as red as her hair._

* * *

_"So you break my mum's nose and then flirt was some fake bitch, while my back is turned," Emily snapped._

_Jenna had been taken to hospital and was still there by night fall. Rob and James were with her while the girls had headed back to the caravan. Katie had, had a right go at Naomi the whole time they had been back. So much so Emily hadn't even gotten a word in. Katie though had met a cute guy as they came back and had now gone out to meet him at the club house on the caravan site._

_"Firstly I didn't mean to do that and secondly I wasn't flirting," Naomi pointed out keeping calm._

_"It looked like flirting to me," Emily snapped again._

_Naomi rolled her eyes thinking this was ridiculous, "I was stood there she spoke to me, I said one thing to her and I'm pretty sure it was about not meaning to hurt your fucking mum," she shouted starting to lose her calm suddenly._

_"I don't like her," Emily growled._

_"I don't fucking know who she is Emily,"_

_Emily sighed and rubbed her head. She flopped down next to Naomi on the sofa, "I'm sorry," Emily looked at Naomi, "I'm sorry," the blonde said again bringing herslf back to calm. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt your mum like that and I wasn't flirting I don't give a fuck about that girl,"_

_"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Emily questioned looking like she was about to cry._

_Naomi pulled Emily into her arms and kissed her forehead, "Emily there is no one more beautiful than you, no one," Emily looked up at Naomi and kissed her lips gently._

_"My mum is going to be a fucking pain in the arse the rest of this holiday you know," Emily pointed out as their kiss ended._

_"She's always a pain in the arse," Naomi joked and both girls laughed._

_"Eventful," Emily stated cuddling into Naomi's chest._

_Naomi started running her fingers through Emily's red locks, "very eventful and it's only the second day,"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you :) I'm so happy that everyone likes this fic so much its great reading all your reviews please keep them coming love knowing what you guys think :) Its great to write something a little more light hearted sometimes! hope everyone enjoys this chapter :) **

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

When Jenna had finally returned to the caravan from the hospital she hadn't said a word just gone straight to bed without even a goodnight to anyone. Rob hadn't said much either, he didn't blame Naomi he knew she hadn't meant for that to happen, but he was pretty bummed that his perfect exciting family holiday seemed to be sinking and sinking fast.

The following morning Emily, Naomi, James and Katie decided to leave early before Jenna was even up. They all knew that she wouldn't be in a good mood at all so they all agreed maybe avoiding her for the day would be the best idea. The day was rather dull as they headed out, crap British weather 'summer my arse' Naomi thought looking up at the grey gloomy skies above. One minute it was tanning weather and the next it was pissing it down. They all walked aimlessly around the site, "What are we going to do?" James moaned.

"Shut up," Katie hissed. As they drew closer to the club house Katie's eyes wandered off to a boy, the boy she had been to see the night before. She smiled at him and he winked back. Naomi and Emily glanced at one another seeing exactly what was about to happen. "I know what I'm doing today, see you later losers," she sniggered as she rushed off to the boy's arms and basically snogged his face off.

"Jesus she's known him less than 24 hours," Naomi commented as her and Emily came to a stop a good few paces away from Katie.

"I bet she's shagged him," James remarked as he walked up beside Emily, who gave him a quick slap.

"Don't be gross," she said to him.

Naomi leaned over and said into Emily's ear, "He's probably right," Emily didn't reply just rolled her eyes in disgust at her sister. She took Naomi's hand and pulled her along as they headed into the club house passing Katie as she lacked onto to boy grinding herself on him. There wasn't much in there a few shops, bars, kids play areas, arcades and a swimming pool. James ran straight for the arcades not even bothering to see if Emily and Naomi followed him.

Emily glanced around and sighed as she gave Naomi's hand a gentle squeeze. As she looked around, she spotted the same girl from the beach yesterday sat in one of the bars eyeing up Naomi. When the girl saw Emily she gave the red a wink and a cheeky smile. Emily frowned and pulled Naomi away quickly into the arcades out of site.

"Bloody hell Em you wanting to rip my arm off today or something," Naomi asked rubbing her arm.

"Sorry that fucking girl from the beach was checking you out again," Emily huffed.

"Where?" Naomi asked looking swiftly around to see if she could spot the girl, much to Emily's disapproval.

"Hey!" Emily hissed as she jerked Naomi's face back so that she was facing the red.

Naomi shook her head reading the hurt look on her girlfriend's face. "No I didn't mean it like that," Emily pouted at Naomi clearly showing her jealously. Naomi smiled quickly, "are you jealous Em that another girl was checking me out?" she teased.

Emily folded her arms not looking at all impressed. "No," she huffed.

Naomi pulled Emily's arms free of her fold and took hold of the reds hands, "Yes you are," she teased playfully again.

"No," Emily stated swiftly.

Naomi grinned and pulled Emily towards her and glanced at her girlfriends pouting lip. Naomi playfully bit her bottom lip, "So are," she said as she grabbed Emily's hips and pulled her in to kiss her gently on the lips. Any kind of jealous or angry feeling Emily had swiftly melted away and she was once again locked into Naomi and her tender kisses.

As they pulled apart they smiled at one another Naomi gently rubbing their noses together before parting. Emily blushed slightly feeling all embarrassed that she'd made such a big thing out of something so stupid. That girl obviously fancied Naomi, but Naomi wanted Emily and even the red could see that. They linked hands again and happily wandered deeper into the arcade, with its loud music, flashing lights and hyper kids.

"Hey you two are amazing," Naomi and Emily looked behind them to see two guys stood close by. Both rather tall well built guys. One had blonde hair the other had brown, they both looked like those sort of guys that thought they were the dogs bollocks.

Naomi and Emily glanced at one another and laughed slightly, "We like to think so," Naomi stated sarcastically through her giggles.

Both guys grinned at one another, "I'm Dean," the blonde one said holding out his hand for them to shake. Naomi let go on Emily's hand and shook it, Emily didn't though. "This is my bro Ross," Dean remarked pointing to his brown haired brother who hadn't taken his eyes off of Emily.

"Nice to meet you both," Naomi said stepping back to Emily who slipped her arm through Naomi's so that they were linked together. "I'm Naomi, this is Emily,"

Both guys smiled again "Do you fine ladies fancy a game of pool, loser buys a round of drinks what do you say?" Ross questioned as he licked his dry lips, his eyes never leaving Emily.

"Well actually we were ju..." Emily began, until Naomi cut in.

"Sounds good," Naomi said Emily frowned at her, but Naomi ignored it and smiled. She pulled Emily along following the guys to the pool tables.

"Why did you say yes," Emily whispered.

"I didn't I said sounds good," Naomi replied sarcastically with a smile, not that Emily found it funny. Naomi saw Emily's harsh expression, "Em lighten up, it's a bit of fun, plus free drinks," she pointed out with a wink.

"If we win," Emily reminded her still not looking comfortable with the idea.

Naomi smirked, "we'll win," she stated confidently loud enough for Dean and Ross to hear.

Ross and Dean laughed as Dean handed over a pool cue with a cocky smile. "We'll see about that beautiful," Dean stated.

"Who wants to break?" Ross asked looking directly at Emily thinking she might speak. Her eyes widened at some point she'd get around to telling Naomi that she'd never played pool before in her life.

"Why don't you pussies show us how it's done," Naomi said with a smile as she raised her brow.

The guys went together and toss a coin on who would break; Ross won so he set up for his shot. Emily tugged on Naomi's shirt and the blonde looked at her, "Are you flirting with them?" she asked bluntly out of the blue.

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes, the jealously thing had been cute before now it was wearing thin. "Emily stop," she said sternly keeping her tone low, "we are just having fun, I'm not going to go off and shag that girl or these guys. I love you, I want you your my girlfriend. We are just having a bit of fun, end of it okay?"

Emily gazed at her for a moment, she realized then she was maybe being a bit over the top. After all the guys could want all they liked it didn't mean anything. She smiled softly at Naomi, "Okay," she replied. Naomi smiled relieved that Emily was starting to hopefully chill out a little bit.

"I believe it's your shot ladies," Dean announced holding his hand out towards the table.

Naomi glanced at Emily and smiled then went over to the table to work out her move. Dean wasn't too far away from Naomi, Emily watched them laugh and joke with one another. All the time Emily felt jealous, but she kept it inside telling herself it was just harmless fun Naomi wasn't actually doing anything wrong.

Ross came over and stood beside Emily and grinned, "These fucking places suck," he commented, much to Emily's surprise she was expecting some sexual comment about her arse or something.

"We got dragged here on a family holiday," Emily replied half looking at him, but keeping a close eye on what Dean was doing with Naomi.

Ross smiled like he understood exactly what she meant, "Us too,"

"So you guys are brothers? Doesn't look like your much older than one another" Emily remarked.

"He's my twin brother," he replied, Emily glanced at Dean and then at Ross, they didn't look alike and Ross saw her expression, "We aren't identical," he informed her.

Emily almost laughed she hadn't actually met another set of twins her age to actually speak too, "I have an identical twin sister,"

Ross laughed, "Really no way, have something in command then,"

"Hey Em, it's your go," Naomi called from the table waving at Emily to come over.

While Ross and Emily had been speaking Naomi had taken her go and potted a red ball and then Dean had been and missed so now it was time for Emily to shoot, "I've never played pool in my life," Emily admitted to Ross.

He laughed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on I'll show you," he offered as they walked over to the table.

Naomi handed Emily their cue, "Here you go hun, pot a red yeah," she said in a sort of sexy way with a wink. Emily couldn't help but smirk.

Dean and Naomi stepped aside still laughing and joking away. Emily gazed over the table and leant over aiming at the white. Ross leaned beside her, "just keep your eye on the red ball," he stated softly. So that's what she did and hit the white ball, which hit the red, which went into the pocket. Emily jumped up and hi-fived Ross happily. "Nice shot," he said with a smile.

Naomi came over, "Nice, maybe you two should be on a team together," she remarked sarcastically.

Emily leaned into her, "whose jealous now," she moved back and saw Naomi smirk and Emily laughed. The game carried on, one ball after another being potted, cheers, laughter and jokes went around the table as they played.

The last shot finally came and it was Emily's turn she needed to pot the black for them to win. Ross stood against the wall and smiled at her as he took a quick sip of his can of coke. Naomi stood beside him and Dean was close to Emily. "Come on Emily," Naomi cheered making Emily smile.

Emily leaned over the table to get her aim right. Dean drew closer behind her and Naomi watched as he leaned over the red and put his hands on her arse, much to Emily's shock, she shot back up and Naomi was by her side within seconds. "What you doing?" Emily snapped disgust.

"Harmless fun," Dean said cockily with a smirk.

"Not cool Dean," Ross stated firmly.

"Shut up twat face," Dean hissed.

"You need to keep your hands off of her arse," Naomi stated sternly getting in his face.

"What are you are fucking mother?" Dean laughed.

"No I'm her fucking girlfriend!" Naomi augured back.

Their jaws about hit the floor like they actually had no idea. "You two," Ross muttered looking disappointed.

"You're too hot to be lesbians," Dean joked, which was just making Naomi more angry.

"Don't fucking touch her again," Naomi snapped.

"Why babes getting jealous are we, might temp her with a bit of cock," He snigger and looked at Emily giving her a wink.

Naomi narrowed her eyes and laughed sarcastically and then grabbed hold of his balls as hard as she could making him scream like a girl, "keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend's arse and any other part of her otherwise the pool balls won't be the only balls getting hit with a cue," she told him firmly.

She twisted a little harder making tears run down his cheeks, she smiled and finally let go and Dean fell to his knees holding in between his legs, he'd gone red in the face. By now everyone in the pool room was looking their way and laughing. Emily turned around and aimed at the black ball and potted it she smiled happily and then looked at the boys, "I think you owe us some drinks," she said taking hold of Naomi's hand.

* * *

"Did you see the look on their faces," Emily said almost crying with laughter as her and Naomi walked out of the club house with a couple of beers in hand.

"I think he thought I was going to de-bollock him," Naomi pointed out, "Not that he had a lot to de – bollock," she laughed and Emily joined in as they both took a swing of their drinks.

They wandered up the path happily holding hands and laughing and drinking away without a care in the world, when they saw Katie sat on the grass alone looking upset. Emily looked at Naomi slightly confused but tugged at her to come and find out what was wrong.

"Hey," Emily said as they drew close to Katie.

"Hi," Katie replied not looking up from the grass as she picked at it.

Emily sat down next to Katie the grass was cold and slightly damp, Naomi sat next to Emily staring off around the site letting Emily and Katie talk, not really wanting to be involved in Katie's drama. "What's up with you?" Emily dared to question.

"That fucking prick has a girlfriend doesn't he," Katie replied swiftly as she lifted her head to face Emily, the red saw the Katie's bright red cheek, "lying twat,"

"Did she slap you?" Emily asked looking a little worried. Naomi glanced in Katie's direction just to see the slap mark.

"I fucking took that bitch down; she wasn't slapping me and walking away from it, should keep her man under control," Katie remarked.

"Jesus straight drama," Naomi sighed laughing to herself only for Katie to glare at her. Emily nudged Naomi in the ribs signing for her to shut up, which she did in fact they all did. They all sat in silence after that for awhile watching the people around the site pass them by.

"You little bloody perv!" was what broke their peaceful silence. They glanced behind them to see James running away from a woman in a swimsuit.

"Fuck sake," Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Wait till I catch you! How dare you go sneaking into the girls changing rooms like that," she yelled after him as James bolted passed the girls the woman still hot on his tail. Naomi, Emily and Katie looked around at one another and all cracked up laughing... what a morning it had been!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm updating things as quickly as I can, but I'm kinda busy with work and stuff so I'm finding it hard to get the time, BUT do not fear I will update everything at some point this week fingers crossed, all my other stories will get updated as soon as possible promise :) until then here's the next update for this story, not long till the end for this one just so you all know! Thanks for your reviews there all so lovely! please let me know what you think it really is a great help! It's a pretty long chapter so hope you all enjoy :D **

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

The evening was soon upon them again and it had begun to rain mid afternoon as they had been forced to spend the rest of the day in the caravan playing board games, which made them nothing but bored. Jenna hadn't joined in at all, even with Rob trying to convince her. She just sat reading her book, every so often she'd glare towards Naomi making the blonde rather uncomfortable. Naomi was glad when Jenna decided to take an early night at nine o'clock.

"What can we do now?" James moaned as he flopped down onto the sofa.

"Time for Tv," Rob announced as he sat down beside his son. He glanced down at what James was wearing and looked confused, "Brittany what you wearing now?" he asked.

James shot up with excitement and did a spin in his blue and black dress, "This dress makes me feel like I have so much freedom,"

"Where did you even get that?" Emily questioned as she glanced over at her brother as her, Naomi and Katie sat around the table playing with some cards.

"Girls locker room," James confessed like it was a natural thing to do.

"Weirdo," Katie stated, which made Naomi smirk and give a small giggle.

"I'm not weird, you're the weirdest thing around here," James snapped glaring at Katie.

"WHAT!" she shouted, the whole thing only made Naomi laugh some more, Emily had to nudge her to try and make her girlfriend stop, even though she herself was having trouble trying not to laugh.

"Alright Katiekins," Rob stated as he pulled James back down onto the sofa, "shut up Brittany, you shouldn't be in the girls locker rooms told you this before and Katie no one's weird alright and remember your mums in bed so keep it down,"

"Yeah Katie nobodies weird," Emily remarked sarcastically with a little laugh.

Katie swung her leg and kicked Emily sharply under the table making her jump, "shut up loser," Katie hissed glaring at her sister as she slammed her cards down on the table. "This is fucking lame,"

"It was your tossing idea to play this stupid game," Naomi pointed out finally getting her laughter under control.

"Yeah well its mine idea to fucking end it too," Katie huffed.

"I guess its TV then for the rest of the night," Emily pointed out, which no one seemed too thrilled about.

* * *

They all sat watching TV though some crap Rob was watching about the idea of fitness. Naomi was about falling to sleep. She had no idea how she'd ended up here on this holiday, it was crazy she wouldn't even do this with her own family so why was she doing it with her girlfriend's. The days seemed to be dragging she was starting to get stiff from sleeping on the floor, she was thankfully that she'd actually get something soft to sleep on that night. During the day Rob had cleared out all the old buck bed wood and left the mattresses in there meaning two people could sleep in there and two on the fold out bed.

James fall asleep around half 11 after complaining half the night that he was bored. Rob finally decided to carry him to bed at around 12 he went and put him in the other room. "Look I don't care where you sleep, just no funny business," he stated to the girls before leaving them too it.

Katie got up and stretched, "I guess I'm sleeping in there with dress boy then am I?" she asked already knowing the answer. Emily smiled; Katie rolled her eyes and wondered out of the room finally leaving Naomi and Emily alone.

"Jesus thought none of them were ever be going to bed," Naomi groaned as her and Emily started unfolding the bed that they were going to sleep on.

"Why are you tired?" Emily teased.

Naomi smirked back knowing that look from Emily, that come to bed I want you look. "No," she stated firmly, "but everyone's always together on this damn holiday, why do we always have to be with them or near them,"

Emily laughed slightly as she tossed the covers over the bed and started taking off her clothes, "it's a family holiday. It's called that for a reason. You don't go away with your family to not spend time with them,"

"There your family not mine," Naomi pointed out raising her brow as she stripped down to just a t shirt and knickers.

"Yeah well keep breaking my mum's nose and I'm sure you'll be a part of the family by Christmas," Emily joked.

Naomi rolled her eyes, but smirked all the same. She slipped onto the bed it was rather cold. Emily went and turned out the lights and came to join Naomi. She climbed onto the bed and then got herself on top of Naomi so that her legs saddled the blondes hips and so the red was basically sat on Naomi's stomach. Emily lifted off her top and tossed it away, now she wore nothing at all, not even her knickers.

Naomi smiled as her hands began to travel all over Emily's body swiftly finding Emily's tits. "Sleep is never needed," Naomi uttered as Emily leaned down and kissed the blonde passionately. Naomi ran her hands up and down Emily's back as their kiss grew deeper. Naomi's hands carried on travelling over the red. She ran her hands up each of Emily's legs. Emily broke their kiss leaning back up and gave Naomi a knowing smile. Naomi knew that look all too well, she smiled back and let her fingers travel in between Emily's legs, finding the spot she enjoy the most. Emily moaned softly enjoying the pleasure Naomi was giving her as she felt her girlfriend slip two fingers inside of her. Making her groan with joy even more, Naomi carried on pleasuring Emily until she came a number of times, before the red finally collapsed onto Naomi, giving her gentle kisses as she lay breathless on top of the blonde. They continued making love throughout a good part of the night, this time without anyone walking in or anything breaking. It was blissful and wonderful it was time they needed together and more so wanted together.

* * *

At some point in the early hours of the morning they fell asleep. They both woke up suddenly around half 7 to Katie nudging Emily and hissing "Oi," at them rather loudly.

"What the fuck Katie," Emily groaned tossing over so she had her back facing her twin.

"You need to put your fucking clothes on loser because mum is about to fucking come in here. She won't be too fucking please to see you both naked again!" Katie hissed keeping an eye on the day making sure her mum wasn't about to appear.

"Shit," Emily said as she darted up in bed, realizing the covers were all over the place. She grabbed them up making sure her and Naomi's bodies were covered. She scanned the room for their clothes. Katie tossed a t shirt at her face.

"Hurry the fuck up yeah," Katie hissed again before leaving the room and going into the bedroom.

"Naoms wake up babe," Emily stated swiftly as she shoved her shirt on and rushed around grabbing her knickers and some jeans and putting them on too. Naomi groaned she'd been half waken by Katie, but had chosen to ignore it and drift back off to sleep again. "Naomi," Emily said sternly giving the blonde a firm nudge.

Naomi tossed over and lazily opened her eyes, flinching when her eyes met the bright sunshine. "What," she groaned.

"My mum is..." Emily began when she saw her mum's bedroom door open, "shit," Emily said with panic, she dashed to the door just as Jenna got them and managed to slam it in her mum's face.

"Emily," Jenna called slapping her hand against the door. "Open the door," she demanded.

"Bollocks!" Naomi mumbled suddenly feeling very much awake. She hopped out of bed and dashed about shoving some clothes on.

"Just a second mum, Naomi is just getting changed," Emily called back.

"Naomi's in there, you're meant to be sharing with Katie," Jenna snapped slamming her hand against the door again.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she pulled up her leggings. Once she was dressed she nodded for Emily to open the door. Emily gulped fearing her mother on the other side. She gently opened the door and Jenna stood there glaring her face red with anger and her nose looking swollen. She narrowed her eyes at Emily giving her a look of disagreement, but said nothing and walked passed into the kitchen putting on the kettle.

"Tea anyone," she asked through gritted teeth as she slammed cups down on the side.

* * *

"This will be fun," Rob said happily as they drove along.

"I remember you saying that about the beach, look what happened there," Jenna said bitterly as she gave Naomi a dirty look through her mirror.

"Yeah but this is a water park mum," James said with excitement.

Rob had come up with the bright idea that they should go to a water park. James was obviously well up for it, the three girls had groaned a bit but decided it couldn't be any worse than sitting in the caravan watching Jenna hating the fact that she was even there while Rob tried to pretend they were having the perfect family holiday.

When they got there they all piled out of the car. The water park was huge with outdoor and indoor pools, slides and other cool water sports to get stuck into. There was a relaxing area where people could get drinks, sit and chat or have a read. Jenna took her book and went there and didn't move. Rob went off with James who wanted to go on the biggest slide first. It was a wonderful hot day so the three girls decided to stay by the outside pools. Katie got them some sun loungers, which Katie laid on straight away with her shades on letting the sun beamed down on her skin.

"Great," Naomi huffed as she sat on the end of her sun lounger watching all the kids running around and screaming. All the girls sunbathing like their lives depended upon them doing so and all the guys perving on the sunbathing girls, while they did stupid things like dive bomb into the pools trying to impress any girl that would look their way.

"It's not so bad," Emily said leaning over and kissing Naomi gently on the cheek. She lied back on her sun lounger covering her eyes with her sunglasses.

Naomi glanced from Katie to Emily if they weren't wearing different bikinis it would be hard to tell them apart. Naomi wouldn't wear a bikini even with Emily begging her too. She stuck to some shorts and a vest top she was quite happy by that. "I'm going to get a drink from the bar, want anything?" Naomi asked getting up. Emily smiled, but shook her head. Naomi leaned down letting her lips meet Emily's in a short tender kiss.

As she broke from the kiss she heard cheering. Naomi looked over her shoulder to see two guys clapping and cheering at the fact that the girls had just kissed. They Winked at her as she looked at them, she narrowed her eyes and gave them the middle finger before walking off to the bar. "Fucking pricks," she mumbled.

Once at the bar she stood there waiting to be served, "Look who is it," Naomi glanced to her side to see the girl from the beach stood at the side of her. Wearing next to nothing in the smallest white bikini that barely covered anything she also wore a somewhat sexy smile on her face.

"Hi," Naomi said glancing quickly over the girls shoulder to make sure Emily wasn't watching her, knowing it would only end up in a fight. Emily wasn't watching her in fact her and Katie were both sat up laughing and joking with the guys that had just cheered at her and Emily kissing, which rather pissed Naomi off.

"She speaks," the girl teased.

"Sorry I don't exactly know you," Naomi stated bluntly keeping her eyes on Emily and the guys.

The girl placed her hand on Naomi's cheek and turned her head so that the blonde had no other choice other than to look at the girl she was speaking too, "well let's get to know each other then," she stated with a wink. Naomi blushed slightly, she could tell the girl was coming onto her and it made her more awkward than she liked.

"I'm Melissa," the girl then stated seeing the awkward look on Naomi's face. She held out her hand for Naomi to shake it. Naomi hesitated at first biting her bottom lip with nerves. Melissa laughed slightly, keeping a smile on her face, "Don't worry I don't bite,"

Naomi smiled and took her hand and shook Melissa's. Melissa gripped Naomi's hand and pulled the blonde towards her and leaned into her ear, "I only bite if you ask me too," She pulled away and winked as she let Naomi's hand go.

Naomi gulped nervously, "I'm Naomi," she blurted out.

"Cute," Melissa stated as she handed over Naomi a couple of shots.

"I have a girlfriend," Naomi then pointed out glancing once again over to Emily who was still taking to the guys with Katie.

Melissa glanced over her shoulder as well to look at Emily, she smiled and then looked back at Naomi, "I noticed, she seems kind of busy right now though," she remarked.

Naomi thought about it for a few moments. It was harmless right, just having a few drinks and a laugh making friends as Emily seemed to be doing,"Fuck it," Naomi muttered taking one of her shots and necking it. Melissa smiled and did the same. They kept the shots coming for a little while. Emily hadn't even noticed how long Naomi had been as she was too busy joking with the boys while Katie tried chatting them up.

"Here," Melissa said handing over a newly rolled spliff.

Naomi took the spliff and inhaled upon it deeply a good few times, before handing back to Melissa who also took a few drags.

* * *

"So where is your girlfriend?" one of the guys then asked Emily after an hour of talking.

It was only then Emily realized how long Naomi had been gone at the bar. She looked over towards the bar and lifted her glasses onto her head when she saw Naomi laughing and joking with Melissa.

"Hey isn't that that girl from the beach the other day?" Katie questioned as she looked over. Both the guys turned their attention away from the twins towards the girls at the bar, much to the dismay of Katie.

"That girl can't be fucking gay," one of the guys joked talking about Melissa.

"Em, sort you're fucking girlfriend out yeah," Katie hissed not like that the attention was no longer on her.

Emily rolled her eyes at her twins remark, she was trying to hide the jealously that was beginning to burn up inside her. Melissa then got Naomi and started dancing with her and that was it Emily saw red. She got up and stormed over to the bar. She didn't say a word to Naomi or Melissa. She just grabbed Melissa and pushed her straight into the pool.

"Fuck sake Emily!" Naomi yelled standing by the edge of the pool looking in.

Melissa came up from under the water taking a few gasps of air, "What the fuck!" she yelled.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend," Emily snapped.

"Emily un fucking called for," Naomi hissed glaring at the red.

Emily frowned and was in no mood, "go fuck yourself Naomi or better yet get that fake bitch to do it for you," she yelled as she went and pushed Naomi into the pool, much to the blonde's shock.

Emily stormed off grabbing her things and leaving. "All fun and games when lezzers are around," Katie joked making the two guys laugh.

"Jesus," Naomi gasped coming up from the under the water.

Melissa laughed, "Think she's pissed,"

Naomi frowned and pulled herself out of the pool swiftly and darted after Emily leaving Melissa in the pool. "Emily," Naomi called as she caught up with the red.

"Fuck off," Emily snapped not stopping or turning around.

"Em," Naomi stated again this time grabbing hold of the reds arm making her have to stop. "Why are you overreacting again?"

"Overreacting?" Emily hissed glaring at her girlfriend, "she was essentially giving you a fucking lap dance and you think I'm over fucking reacting," Emily yelled angrily.

"Hun it was just a bit of fun, you was joking around with them lads, so I thought I'd just have a laugh at the bar," Naomi explained trying to keep herself steady, the shots and weed starting to take effect.

"You know I don't like her," Emily snapped.

"You don't even know her; she's quite nice actually,"

Emily shook her head, "unbelievable," she spat vilely.

"Stop being so fucking jealous Emily, I told you this yesterday! I'm not about to go fucking shagging her am I! NO! So stop this shit you're being ridiculous. I was just having a laugh a harmless fucking laugh, like you were with those guys but you don't see me fucking pushing them into pool! I'm aloud to talk and joke around with other people who aren't you Emily!" Naomi ranted, maybe doing this drunk wasn't the best of idea's but her mind wouldn't stop her.

"I didn't say you couldn't," Emily said her voice suddenly breaking.

"I love you Emily, but that doesn't mean I can't fucking have fun with other people as friends! You need to stop this jealous kick it's too fucking much," Naomi sighed and went and flopped down onto a grass bank. Emily came and sat beside her. "I want you and only you Emily, that doesn't mean I have to be around you 24 fucking 7,"

"Alright I get it," Emily said swiftly not wanting to hear anymore.

That's when Naomi just threw everything back up, too many shots too quickly smoked with weed don't go down well.

Emily rolled her eyes, "great," she mumbled rubbing Naomi's back.

* * *

The car ride back was somewhat awkward Naomi sat there still damp, feeling like hell and smelling like vomit. James was banging on about the new girls swimsuit he'd just brought and how it matched his eyes, but wearing it didn't make him gay just in touch with his girly side or some bollocks. Katie was going on about how she'd managed to get both guys numbers and how totally fit they both were, which rather pleased Jenna calling Katie things like normal and right. Rob thought it had been a brilliant family day, even though for the best part they had spent it apart.

Emily laced her fingers with Naomi's and gave her hand a squeeze. Naomi glanced down at their hands locked together and then looked up at the red. Emily mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' followed by the soft comforting smile. Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes, she couldn't stay mad at her red head. She knew she only got jealous because she loved her. How could she say angry with someone as sweet as Emily? Even if the red did have her wild side, Naomi realized though that's what she loved about Emily the fact that she'd fight to the bitter end for her. It melted her heart and Naomi loved the red for the fighting wild sprite inside her.

Naomi leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the side of Emily's head and smiled. She leaned over and whispered; "Eventful, it's all so eventful," Emily smiled at her and then leaned her head on her shoulder.

"So who's for fish and chips?" Rob asked happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so hears the next chapter to this story. Full of fluff and laughs hope you all enjoy :D thanks for the reviews love hearing what everyone thinks please keep them coming :D Enjoy!**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Naomi lay on the beach watching the birds fly across the blissful blue sky. They were mid way through the holiday now just three more days and then it was home to Bristol. Naomi couldn't be any happier by that thought. Jenna had barely spoken to her and it always with a bitterness even if she did speak to her. Naomi begged to herself that Jenna would just get over the fucking broken nose already, Jenna sure knew how to hold a grudge though. Still it was peacefully today nice warm weather the sun licking at her skin with the gentle sound of the waves as they crashed against the rocks.

Naomi had taken a wander and found a piece of beach where no one else seemed to be around. It felt so free and welcoming not to be around the hum of noise all the time.

"Can't we just stay like this forever," Emily's tiny voice said softly as she cuddled up next to Naomi leaning her head upon the blonde's shoulder and wrapping her arm across the Naomi's stomach.

Naomi smiled wishing things could always be as simple as this. Just her and Emily on a beach alone, with no one else getting in their way or bothering them. Perfect happiness is what the blonde felt, utter contentment, "I wish," Naomi uttered giving the reds forehead a gentle kiss.

Emily gave Naomi a squeeze and smiled happily, "I'm glad we got away from the madness of the caravan. Don't think I could cope with Katie going on about those guys anymore,"

"Oh but they were so totally buff," Naomi teased as she laughed poking fun at Katie. Emily laughed and slapped Naomi's stomach playfully.

"Next time we'll go away by ourselves," Emily pointed out.

"For sure," the blonde agreed she couldn't think of anything better.

"Or maybe we could go away with your mum," Emily suggested much to Naomi's horror.

"No," she stated firmly, "That NEVER needs to happen,"

"Why?" Emily asked having a giggle at Naomi's firmness.

"Going down to the shops with my mum is a fucking nightmare, never mind going away and spending a week with her," Naomi groaned like it was about to happen next week.

Emily laughed at her girlfriend's grumpiness. She leaned up and kissed the blonde's cheek, "Okay miss grumpy we won't,"

"I wasn't being grumpy!" Naomi huffed as pouted slightly.

Emily laughed, "yeah whatever,"

"No,"

"Naomi shut up," Emily said playfully.

"Emily I wasn..." Naomi's words were cut short when Emily's lips came crashing into hers locking them into a passionate kiss. Emily leaned on top of the blonde keeping their lips flowing together. Emily slid her hand up Naomi's shirt and began embracing her tits. Naomi moaned into their kiss loving the feel of Emily's hands wandering her body.

Shirts began being removed as did bras as their kissing carried on only growing deeper. Naomi moaned loudly as Emily began kissing her neck, licking gently down the blonde's stomach and then kissing some more. Naomi's body began pulsating as Emily reached in between the blonde's legs, licking, kissing and sucking in all the right places to drive the blonde wild.

Naomi groaned and moaned with pleasure growing breathless as Emily got deeper and faster. The girls were completely unaware that they were on a beach a public beach, one they thought had no one on. They hadn't banked on a surf school showing up for a lesson right at the point when they were having sex.

As Naomi moaned she opened her eyes to glance at Emily and that's when she saw a bunch of shocked, horrified and some slightly sleazy smiling people stood nearby. "SHIT," Naomi cried pushing Emily away much to the reds surprise. Naomi started grabbing her stuff and shoving her clothes back her face red with embarrassment. Emily glanced over her shoulder and soon shot about doing the same thing as Naomi when she realized what the problem was. Both girls got up and Emily grabbed Naomi's hand as they had to quickly walk passed the whispering people.

"You should be ashamed," A woman huffed looking disgusted.

Naomi glared at the woman as they passed, "Go fuck yourself," she snapped as her and Emily carried on walking until they had disappeared off around some rocks.

"Was that part of the lesson?" A boy asked the surfing teaching looking confused.

* * *

"It's not fucking funny Emily," Naomi hissed as they sat at a small cafe drinking coffee as far away from that beach as they could get.

Emily giggled into her coffee a big grin on her face, "It was a little," she said trying to find the funny side instead of being all moody over it.

"We might as well of just been making a porn video because that's basically all they were seeing," Naomi hissed again keeping her voice low not wanting people around them hearing what they were on about.

"Honey, you're being over dramatic. So what fuck them, it's not like we will ever see any of them ever again is it?" Emily replied her laughter subsiding. She gave Naomi's hand a squeeze across the table and a reassuring smile.

Naomi gazed at Emily as her expression began to soften to the reds comforting ways. After all she was right they wouldn't see any of them again so why should they care. "You're right," she admitted giving Emily a warm smile back.

* * *

Emily and Naomi hung out for the rest of the day just doing their own thing together. When they finally made it back to the caravan in was early evening. Rob had decided it would be nice to go out for a meal that evening everyone was pretty hungry so no one complained about the idea. They went to this rather charming little pub and sat outside in the warm evening sun of the summer. Views overlooking the sea it was rather beautiful. Everyone sat around chatting and laughing talking of what they'd been up, Naomi and Emily clearly leaving out the bit about the sex on the beach. Even Jenna joined in talking about some gardens she had dragged Rob and James to go and see, which James hadn't been to amused about, Katie obviously talked about boys she'd been meeting, not that anyone cared too much. Emily made a remark of different day different boy, which only earned her a sharp kick from her twin and a glare from Jenna.

As their food arrived they all tucked in happily as they did a woman walked past their table and then stopped and glared towards the Naomi. Naomi spotted her right away, not knowing who the woman was at all. "Can I help you?" Naomi asked frowning back at the woman, who clearly seemed to have a problem with her.

Everyone on the table turned and looked at the woman whose face was full of thunder and disgust. "You two should be utterly ashamed of yourselves," the woman hissed glaring from Naomi to Emily.

Naomi frowned it still not clicking with her to who this woman was at all. "Sorry," she stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Jenna questioned looking completely puzzled.

Katie picked up on Emily's now pale face and worried expression. She knew that look she knew something was about to kick off that the red didn't want too. It had fallen in place to who the woman was for Emily, never see any of them again she had said to Naomi early that day, yet here was the woman before them the woman from the beach. Emily gulped nervously as she nudged Naomi trying to get to glance at the red so that Naomi might realize who this woman was.

"Are you the mother of one of these disgraceful girls," the woman huffed at Jenna.

"I am and if you don't mind I'd rather you didn't speak about them like that," Jenna hissed back beginning to look less confused and more angrier.

"Look love I don't know what your problem is but you've made some mistake yeah, now if you don't mind we are trying to have a nice meal," Rob stated firmly.

The woman gave a short yet sarcastic laugh, "oh there's no mistake," she remarked, "these are the two young ladies were messing around with one another on the beach today for the whole world to see,"

Naomi's eyes widened suddenly everything falling right into place. She glanced at Emily and saw her expression realizing she knew exactly who the woman was too.

"I'm sorry what?" Jenna asked not understanding what the woman meant about by 'messing around'

"Just fuck off yeah no one cares about you," Katie snapped at the woman as she shot to her feet.

"Katie!" Jenna snapped pulling her daughter back down.

"What she's ruining our fucking dinner," Katie growled.

"These two ruined our surf lesson, my sixteen year old son was horrified and my seven year old was so confused," the woman hissed like the whole thing had scarred her for life.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he was really horrified," she mumbled sarcastically.

The woman caught Naomi's remark and glared at her like she was turning to burn a hole through the blonde with her eyes. "I can see why these two are such disgraceful girls, having sexual acts on a public beach," the woman hissed.

Everyone's face dropped in horror and shock and soon all eyes were on Naomi and Emily. Emily's face blushed so brightly it almost matched the colour of her hair. Naomi folded her arms and rolled her eyes just thinking 'Jesus this is just fucking brilliant'

"Emily!" Jenna hissed glaring at her daughter in shock and dismay.

"There wasn't anyone there until they decided to fucking show up," Emily huffed.

"It's a public beach," The woman pointed out.

"What's the big deal? I mean most people pay to watch lesbians having sex, you all got it for free?" James said with a shrugged as he carried on eating.

The woman's jaw about hit the floor with disgust, "Disgraceful the lot of you," She hissed.

Naomi stood up and got in the woman's face, "look I'm sorry your life is so fucking sad that you have to pick at every little thing. It's not my fault you're not young enough to do the things me and girlfriend decide to do and it's not my fucking problem that your son is probably wanking over the thought of me and Emily having SEXUAL ACTS right now. So go have a fucking melt down somewhere else where some actually gives a shit," Naomi gave the woman a sarcastic smile and then left the table to go out of view in the car park for a cigarette. Emily swiftly got up and followed ignoring Jenna when she told the red not to move.

"I'd wank over that shit two, Naomi is fucking hot," James said happily as he muffed on a chip.

* * *

Emily wandered into the car park and swiftly glanced around for the blonde she spotted her sat on a bench. She went and sat next to her and took the fag out of Naomi's fingers and took a couple of drags. "We'll never see any of them again," Naomi stated as Emily handed back the fag.

Emily shrugged and smiled, "oh well, that was just stupidly unlucky"

Naomi looked at her and smirked, "You're telling me. Did you see the look on your mums face. She isn't going to speak with us for the rest of this holiday,"

Emily laughed, "Sounds blissful,"

Naomi laughed and inhaled on her fag breathing in deeply to feel its full effect. "Jesus," she uttered with a smile.

"I think we'll remember this one for a long time, great come back by the way," Emily stated raising her brow.

Naomi looked at Emily a smile fixed upon her face. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Emily's drawing them into a tender kiss, "Just three more days," Naomi whispered as they break apart.

"It can't get much more eventful," Emily remarked with a smirk.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Don't fucking say that, it's been the most eventful trip i've ever taken in my life and we've only been here like 4 days,"

Both girls burst out laughing, some holiday, eventful didn't even cover it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the next update for this story sorry it's taking me a little longer to update I've just been really busy with it coming up to Christmas and all :) There is only maybe one or two chapters at the most left with this story! Thank you for all the nice reviews/messages always lovely to read them please keep them coming I love to know what you think. This chapter is full of fluff :D hope you all enjoy I will try and update sooner next time (I hope lol)**

**(I don't own skins)**

* * *

Emily sat outside the caravan staring aimless into the caravan site before her. She was wrapped up in blanket. The sun had newly risen and its warmth was beginning to show. It was peaceful; there was nothing to listen to bar the birds singing their merry morning song and the waves of the ocean in the distance. Naomi came out of the caravan holding two mugs of coffee; she smiled when she saw Emily. She wandered over to the red and passed her one of the mugs. Emily smiled and took it gratefully; the blonde then tossed back the blanket, sat down on the bench next to her girlfriend and wrapped them back up once more. They snuggled together and began sipping at their coffees.

"This was a nice idea Em," Naomi pointed out softly.

Emily smiled gently back at the blonde, she had asked if Naomi would wake up with her and watch the sun rise. They had been awake since 4am, Naomi hadn't much liked the idea of an early start, but now they had done it she was glad they had. It had been beautiful watching the orange glow of the sun rise above the sea with just her and Emily sat there watching no one else to ruin that moment, it was perfect.

Emily leaned over and softly kissed Naomi's smooth cheek, "thanks for the coffee," she whispered.

Naomi turned so that their faces were almost touching, she rubbed her nose gently with Emily's then kissed the end of it softly, "You're welcome," she whispered back with a smile.

Emily smiled back and then leaned away fixing her gaze out to the ocean, "Are you ready for today?" she questioned almost with a laugh.

Naomi frowned she was not looking forward to today that all, it was not her idea of fun. James had begged and begged his dad to take him somewhere fun so Rob and looked all over for something fun and different the whole family could get involved with and he had come up with paint balling. Naomi was not impressed at all, "Are you really going to make me go?" she huffed pouting slightly.

Emily laughed at how child like Naomi sounded, "After yesterday I don't think we could get out of it even if we tried," Jenna hadn't spoken to either of them since the woman's outburst at dinner last night. Rob hadn't exactly said much either only spoken when needed, which made Emily no he was disappointed in her. Katie was her normal bitchy self calling them all the names under the sun and James had just asked if it had been filmed little perv!

Naomi sighed she saw this ending badly someone would get hurt and she was counting on it being her with Jenna on her back. "Couldn't we just go for a fucking hike or something?"

Emily smiled again and linked her free arm with Naomi's, "Just don't break anyone's bones again and it will be fine," she teased not that Naomi was laughing.

* * *

The drive to paint balling was awkward to say the least, no one really spoke. Rob kept talking about how great the day would be with James agreeing with his every word. Jenna was not happy at all she kept glaring at Emily through her mirror, Emily kept shooting a dirty look her way when the two made eye contact.

When they arrived they all got out and waited around while Rob paid. The place where the paint balling match would take place was in some woods. There was quite a few other people there, Katie was eyeing up some other guy once again, Emily was counting in her head how many that made it in the space of a week. Naomi stood arms folded looking unimpressed, she glanced around not really fixing her gaze on anything for too long until her eyes met with Mellissa the girl from the beach and water park. Mellissa stood getting kitted up with paint balling gear while she chatted with her friends. She didn't spot Naomi at first and only happened to notice her on the off chance of looking the blonde's way. When she saw Naomi she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. Naomi oddly got reminded of Cook when she did that. Naomi gave a weak smile back and swiftly went to Emily's side and began talking to red when Naomi glanced over again Mellissa had headed out into the woods with her friends.

"Rob I don't want to do this," Jenna insisted as they all started kitting up for their game.

"Love it'll be fun," Rob tried convincing his wife with a grin.

She just frowned back at him, "What about my nose?" she huffed.

"You'll be wearing a mask, you'll be fine," he insisted. Jenna rolled her eyes, but got kitted up anyway.

"Green is so not my colour," Katie huffed pulling at the cameo gear clothing.

"Don't worry Katie, when I shoot you it will make a pretty pink colour," Emily said sarcastically with a smile.

Katie narrowed her eyes at her sister and picked up her paint ball gun, "You just fucking wait now," she stated.

"Fighting talk nice," Naomi huffed still not looking happy.

The guy helping them with their gear explained the aim of the game. There was already another group out there and it was every man for themselves, which made Katie come out with the comment of, "Yeah so no lesbian tag team,"

* * *

They all entered the woods one by one giving them chance to get out of site. Each of them ran around for a bit, firing when they saw another person but no one getting their aim too right.

Naomi wandered off into the woods after a while and sat down behind a tree. She took off her mask and lit up a cigarette, "fuck this," she mumbled as she took a good inhale on her fag.

As she smoked she heard the guns going off in the distance she smiled feeling rather smug that she was just sat there rather chilled while everyone else was running around shooting one another with paint. She inhaled over and over on her fag enjoying the smoke intake.

"I could shoot you right now," Naomi almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Melissa's voice. Melissa stood over the blonde pointing her gun. She laughed and lowered her gun then pulled back her mask. "Shit yourself?" she said as she sat down next to Naomi taking the fag from the blonde's fingers.

"I never even fucking heard you," Naomi stated.

"I'm good like that," Melissa replied cockily as she handed back the fag. "How come you're sat here anyway? Shouldn't you be with that girlfriend of yours?"

Naomi thought back to how Emily had pushed Melissa in the pool that day. It hadn't even been the poor girls fault and nobody had bothered to say sorry so Naomi felt bad, "I'm sorry about the pool thing. Emily just gets a bit well,"

"Jealous?" Naomi nodded and smiled agreeing with Melissa's wording. "You're pretty fucking sexy so you can see why. I mean she must feel it having such a pretty girlfriend when she's so plain Jane,"

"Hey!" Naomi snapped, "Emily is beautiful more so than me, so I'd rather it if you kept your options to your damn self,"

"Touchy," Melissa joked with a smile, "I'm sure she's sweet,"

Naomi rolled her eyes and finished off her fag and flicked it away, "You're kind of a bitch," Naomi then found herself saying, not that she regretted saying it.

Melissa smirked, "It's been said before," she pointed out, "don't you ever get tempted by anyone else?" she then suddenly questioned.

"If you're asking me whether or not YOU tempt me into cheating on my girlfriend then no," Naomi answered firmly.

Melissa laughed, "that's not what I asked," she leaned in to Naomi's ear close enough for Naomi feel her warm breath, "I think that's a lie though," she said in a sexy voice. Making Naomi blush as the words hit her ear. It wasn't a lie, she wouldn't do that to Emily, but Melissa sure knew what buttons to press.

Suddenly they heard a 'BANG' a splat of pink paint smashed into Naomi's tits making her yell out. It was painful. "Fuck!" Naomi cried her eyes darted up to see who the fuck had just shot her. Her eyes met right away with Emily's and Naomi's angry expression swiftly faded as she saw the hurt and upset look in the reds eyes.

Mellissa laughed again and got to her feet, "I'll leave you to it," She didn't stick around for Emily to shoot her two and soon disappeared off into the woods.

"Emily," Naomi said getting to her feet.

"Fuck you!" Emily yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. She let another paint ball shoot from her gun and it hit Naomi right in the knee, making her yelled in pain and fall to floor.

Emily widened her eyes with her expression softening to one of worry. She dropped her gun thinking she'd seriously hurt Naomi. She dashed to the blonde and knelled down by her, "Naomi," she cried as she moved Naomi's blonde locks from about her face.

"Jesus Em, that fucking hurt," Naomi hissed as she gripped her knee.

"I'm sorry," Emily said with panic as she started kissing Naomi's forehead and cheeks while she kept repeating that she was sorry.

Naomi took a couple of deep breaths and then fell back onto the ground so that she was lying on her back. Emily leaned over her and Naomi began laughing, "Next time just fucking slap me Emily," she joked.

Emily frowned at first she wanted to be mad at Naomi for being anywhere near that cow Mellissa, but she couldn't help but smile and then laugh after a few seconds of looking into Naomi's eyes. Emily lay down beside her girlfriend, "what did that bitch want?" she asked.

"To ask me if I was tempted in shagging her," Naomi replied honestly. Emily propped herself up onto her elbows and gazed worryingly at her girlfriend. Naomi picked up on the concern and smirked, "You're quite safe Em, I told her where to go," the blonde stated quite proudly.

"Really?" Emily asked almost shyly.

Naomi pulled Emily so that the red was lying beside her once more. She leaned over and kissed her tenderly, "really," she whispered as she embraced their lips together once more. That was it Emily was ready for Naomi she wanted her needed her. She felt so overwhelmed by just how much Naomi loved her and she loved that feeling of being loved. Emily started ripping off Naomi's clothing as Naomi did the same to the red. Their bodies moved together. They began kissing and licking parts of each other's bodies letting their tongues do most of the work. Emily kissed down Naomi's stomach as she played with Naomi's nipples with her fingertips. Naomi groaned with pleasure, Naomi was aware this time that anyone could be watching, but she didn't give a fuck either.

Emily ran her tongue up and down Naomi's thighs making the blonde moan deeper and louder. Emily teased the blonde by kissing close to where Naomi needed her most. Naomi loved every minute of it and when Emily finally reached her clit it was like pure ecstasy running through her. Emily licked, kissed; bit and sucked every last inch in between the blonde's legs making her cum more than once. Emily kept going until the breathless blonde just couldn't take anymore. Once it was over Emily came up and kissed the blonde firmly on the lips. Naomi took a couple of deep breaths, because this wasn't over it was now Emily's turn and Naomi wasn't going to go easy on her. She gave the red a playful smile before she started kissing her reds neck while her fingers slowly rubbed against Emily's clit. Emily moaned, all she ever wanted was Naomi just like this.

Naomi worked her way down the reds body kissing and sucking on her tits keeping her fingers moving in between Emily's legs as she did so. She began licking her way in between her legs letting her tongue take over what her fingers had already started. She licked and sucked until the red was close and then slipped two fingers inside her making Emily go wild. She was moaning loudly not caring who the fuck heard her. Naomi loved it; it only egged her on to go deeper and faster. She kept it up until the red came several times over. Naomi came back to meet Emily's lips once it was over locking them into a passion kiss. Naomi held Emily's for awhile until she got her breath back.

"I love you," Naomi whispered as she kissed the reds forehead.

"Yeah I know," Emily replied happily in between breaths, "I love you too,"

* * *

Both girls were utterly contact, just happy being with one another like this. It had to end at some point though much too both girls disappointment. They got dressed again and went hand in hand back to the starting point of the woods they had been gone for a good while. They found James happily dancing around once they got back, while Katie, Jenna and even Rob looked mislabel. James had managed to outsmart them all and win the match. Emily and Naomi smiled at one another. Katie narrowed her eyes when she saw them and knew that look on her twins face right away and rolled her eyes, "two guesses," she hissed as they drew close.

Emily smirked. "I got shot, Emily shot me she had to help me," Naomi stated smugly at Katie.

"Where did you disappeared to Emsy?" Rob asked.

Emily shrugged, "Oh you know just hunting people down," she stated trying not to laugh. Rob smiled and started taking off his gear. Jenna frowned not liking the look on Emily's face, but she didn't question it she'd rather just not know.

"Hey you haven't been shot," James pointed out to Emily then, looking disappointed.

Katie smiled stood up and shot Emily suddenly right in the side making her scream. Katie laughed and then smirked, "she has now,"

"Bitch," Emily cried as she held her side.

"Katie," Jenna hissed as she finished taking off her cameo gear.

"Love don't shoot your sister, the game is over," Rob piled up.

Katie still looked smug, Emily went to go and shove her, but Naomi grabbed her arm to hold her back. Katie laughed and put her stuff away.

"I won so fuck you all," James said cheerily.

"JAMES FITCH!" Jenna cried.

Naomi smiled maybe today hadn't been as bad as what she thought it would be...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone :)**

**This is the second to last chapter! So I hope you all enjoy and hopefully I should have the last chapter up next week :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews please let me know what you think it means a lot :D enjoy!**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

The last day of the holiday had finally arrived just one more night and they'd be heading home. Naomi kept telling Emily how it just couldn't come soon enough, she'd never admit that maybe at some points she'd rather enjoyed herself she was too stubborn for that. It was a good job Emily knew the blonde better than she knew herself, she saw right through Naomi's moody 'I don't give a fuck' act. She played along to please the blonde, but Emily knew she hadn't completely hated the holiday no matter how much Naomi would battle the fact that she had.

Emily and Naomi walked hand in hand across the beach. Rob and James had gone searching for crabs in the rocks, while Jenna and Katie lay out catching the sun's rays. The girls swung the arms as they walked smiling happily, feeling the warm sand between their toes and hearing soft crashing of the waves. It was nice, even if the beach was pretty full of people.

Emily and Naomi decided to go and sit on some rocks and watch the surfers catch some waves. They had a giggle when the surfers would fall off. It was simple, it was normal; it was just life, just happy. They joked with one another, laughed, smiled, pushed one another, kissed, hugged each other. It was the simple days that meant the most, the simple things, the free things.

"I love you Naoms," Emily said as she leaned over and kissed Naomi.

Naomi smiled, "I love you too Em,"

"Aren't you two just the sweetest thing," Naomi and Emily both looked and saw Melissa stood looking their way. She smirked at them and Emily just frowned.

"Can you just fuck off," Emily hissed.

"Em," Naomi said quickly.

"Rude much," Melissa stated her smirk not leaving her face.

"What do you want?" Emily asked sharply.

Melissa shrugged, "who said I wanted anything?" she laughed glanced at Naomi and winked at the blonde. Emily was about to jump off the rock and go slap Melissa, but Naomi stopped her. Melissa laughed. "See you later ladies," she wandered off leaving them to it.

"What a fucking cow," Emily huffed not looking happy. "And why didn't you saying anything, she was being fucking rude and you just sat there,"

Naomi frowned at the red, "actually I think you'll find Em that it was you being pretty fucking rude. She clearly wants you to react the way you do,"

"Nice take her side, not like I'm your fucking girlfriend or anything," Emily snapped.

"Emily," Naomi sighed sounding fed up.

"Whatever," Emily said before sliding off the rock and walking away.

"Emily!" Naomi called after her, but the red ignored her and carried on walking. "Jesus," Naomi huffed as she lay back on the rock, covering her face with her hands.

Emily walked down the beach she just needed to be on her own, she loved Naomi, but boy she sure could piss Emily off sometimes. Who the hell did that Melissa girl think she was? Emily knew she was being a jealous bitch, but with a girl like that sniffing around her girlfriend she thought she had the damn right to be jealous.

Emily stood staring out at the sea. "Hey," Emily glanced over her shoulder to see a guy stood near her. Dressed in his wetsuit holding a surfboard, he smiled at her and looked out to sea as he came and stood beside her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he nodded towards the sea.

Emily nodded and gave a weak smile, "Yeah," she agreed.

"I'm Zack," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

She glanced at his light brown eyes and then at his hand, she took it and shook it, "Emily," she said, "I'm Emily,"

"Nice to meet you,"

Emily smiled, "do you surf?" she asked then shook her head at how dumb that question was because clearly he did.

Zack smiled, "Yeah," he laughed at little.

Emily blushed slightly, "that was dumb,"

"Do you?"

Emily's eyes widened and she shook her swiftly, "No,"

"I could show you if you liked?" He offered.

She glanced at him almost nervously and then at the water. She didn't even know this guy so she had no idea why she found herself agreeing to his offer, but she was and less than an hour later they were in the water and he was teaching her some tips.

* * *

Naomi walked back to where Jenna and Katie were lying. She sat down close to Katie, Katie pulled her shades up just to see who it was when she saw it was Naomi she rolled her eyes and placed her shades back in place.

"Have you seen Emily?" Naomi asked.

"You don't know where your own girlfriend is?" Katie said with a laugh. Jenna coughed at the word girlfriend, but didn't say anything.

"She went for a walk now I can't find her," Naomi said with a sigh.

"Well you wouldn't be able too," Katie pointed out making Naomi feel and look confused.

"What?" she said.

"She means," Jenna began as she sat up, "Emily is out in the water, a lovely boy is teaching her how to surf," Jenna gave Naomi a smug smile.

Naomi narrowed her eyes thinking maybe she was lying just to bug her, but Naomi glanced at Katie, "yeah he was pretty fit too, bitch," Katie huffed.

Naomi got up and stormed off down to water, leaving a smug Jenna and a careless Katie behind. She glanced out over the water trying to spot Emily. It was pretty hard, but soon enough her eyes spotted a red flick. Naomi's face turned to thunder Emily and Zack were not surfing they just seemed to be messing around laughing and joking with one another.

"Bummer," Melissa said as she stood beside Naomi.

"Piss off," Naomi sighed, not being arsed.

"Drink?" Melissa asked with a smile.

Naomi glanced at her with a frown, she then looked back at Emily, "fuck it, let's go," they walked off to the nearest pub they came too just off the beach. The drinks started to flow and Naomi started banging on about Emily.

"I mean what does she think she's doing, bet she hasn't told him she's gay either," Naomi moaned as she took another shot.

"Maybe she isn't," Melissa pointed out with a smile.

Naomi raised her brow and then laughed, "Emily is gay, for sure,"

Both girls laughed they seemed to be in there for ages. In fact they were in there for a couple of hours just drinking. They were getting louder and louder with the more drinks they had.

Melissa moved closer to Naomi placing her hands on her hips. Naomi laughed she was a little more drunk than she first realized. Melissa embraced Naomi's cheek with her hand and looked longingly into her eyes, she moved forward touching her lips with Naomi's, Naomi right away pushed her back and whipped her lips.

"What the fuck!" Naomi said drunkenly, but still knowing that was wrong.

Then Emily suddenly showed up and pushed passed Naomi and went right up to Melissa and slapped her across the face much to Melissa's surprise. "Keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" she yelled.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted.

Melissa laughed, "You've got some balls,"

Emily turned to Naomi and frowned, "what the fuck are you doing?" she questioned.

Naomi frowned, "Hey hey," she said as she steadied herself against the bar. "You can't say anything who's this tosser?" she glared at Zack who just stood there shyly.

Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Naomi, Zack is gay. I'm gay,"

Naomi's face dropped then realizing she looked like a complete idiot. "Well at least we all have something in common," she stated sarcastically as she awkwardly glanced around not knowing where to settle her gaze.

"Isn't this all rather dramatic," Melissa stated still smiling smugly.

Emily sighed, "Will you just piss off,"

"Sorry me and Naomi were in the middle of something,"

"No," Naomi said with a little panic, "No we weren't"

Emily had seen Melissa try and kiss Naomi and she'd also seen Naomi push her away. She was proud of Naomi and all she wanted was to kiss her and tell her that she loved her so much. But she wasn't going to show Naomi that, she thought she might let her dwell on it awhile.

Emily smiled sarcastically at Melissa, "My girlfriend not yours, so just in case you're deaf FUCK OFF!"

Mellissa glanced at Naomi, who didn't meet her gaze. "Fuck you guys," she huffed before matching out.

Emily and Zack laughed, Naomi looked confused, "I think she was a bit pissed," Zack commented.

Naomi went to step forward but being drunk almost fell, but Emily managed to stop her. "I think someone else is pissed too," she joked. "I'm going to take her back to the caravan. Thank you for today Zack," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome Emily, look after her,"

* * *

Naomi stumbled back to the caravan with Emily. Emily made sure the blonde got a hot shower and then some coffee; it seemed to work and sobered her up. No one was back at the caravan yet they were still out at the beach. Naomi was sat cross legged on the sofa sipping her coffee. Emily went and had a quick shower and then went and joined her girlfriend.

Naomi glanced towards Emily over her coffee mug while Emily watched the TV. "You okay Em?" she asked scared that she had really upset Emily this time.

Emily looked at her and frowned Naomi gulped scared that Emily was going to start another fight. Naomi's head was banging she didn't think she could cope with a fight. Then much to her surprise Emily's frown disappeared and she smiled as she raised her brow. "You're a tit Naomi," she laughed. She moved closer to the blonde and snuggled up to her, "but I love you, I saw you push that cow away when she tried to kiss you," Emily finally admitted.

"Of course Em, I didn't want her you know. I was just a bit pissed because you were off with Zack," Naomi confessed.

"Who is gay and also I guy," Emily pointed out.

"Well I didn't know that," Naomi huffed.

Emily laughed, "Jealous was we?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, because it was clear that she was, "alright maybe," she admitted. "Like you weren't though,"

Emily shrugged as she slipped her hand under Naomi's t shirt so that her hand rested on Naomi's stomach, "I might have been," Naomi smiled and then kissed the red on the forehead.

They were back to happy, sometimes maybe a little bit of jealously isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

The rest of the Fitches returned not long after that, everyone was pretty chilled and calm. James came up with a game that involved making paper aeroplanes and seeing who's got the biggest distances down the caravan once it was thrown. All the girls had thought it was dumb but after they started playing they started getting serious about it and they laughed and joked with one another, even got all excited when their plane went the greatest distance. It was simple fun, family fun and even Naomi found herself laughing and actually not hating it.

Rob and Jenna watched from the sofa smiling. "Nice one lad," Rob said when James won his first round.

"I think you cheated," Katie said playfully.

"I think you've cheated the whole way through," Emily teased her sister.

"I'm sure that's my plane," Naomi told James.

"No it's mine," he insisted.

"Oh Emily how was that nice boy you was with today?" Jenna then asked glancing at Naomi to see how she'd react. Naomi just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"He's gay mum," Emily stated not looking towards her mum instead getting ready to throw her plane. She glanced at Naomi and winked.

Jenna's smile soon whipped off her face. Naomi looked at her and smirked.

They had a lovely last night in the caravan, now they just had to make it back to Bristol in one piece...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, well this is the last Chapter of this story! I've had loads of Fun writing this story. It's been great just being able to write cute Naomily story and not all deadly serious one :) People keep asking me to do another story with Naomily and the Fitch family I haven't come up with anything as of yet, but will give it some thought and see what I can come up with for you guys. If anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know :) Thank you for all your lovely reviews and messages for this story it's been brilliant! Please let me know what you think love reading your reviews would love to know what everyone thought over all as well :D That's enough from me so please enjoy and thank you again!**

**(I don't own Skins)**

* * *

The morning was soon upon them again and this time it was the last time they'd see morning in the caravan it was home time, time to head back to Bristol. Naomi wouldn't admit it, but she had, had rather a good time. She and Emily had, had some good time together some that had been interrupted but also some sweet and lovely moments that the blonde would always remember. She wasn't sad to be leaving though, not at all. She was looking forward to her own bed and being away from Jenna and Katie and the rest of the Fitch's, she was even looking forward to a bit of alone time without Emily. She loved Emily to death, but being with anyone for 24 hours a day for a full week was a bit much even married couples didn't do that.

On the other hand Emily was a little sad to be leaving, yes it had been a nightmare with her family being around, but she had enjoyed being somewhere different, somewhere new, that wasn't a busy city where everyone knew them. She had enjoyed having Naomi around all the time and going to bed with her each night. She knew when they got back to Bristol, Naomi would go home and the red would go home with her family back to her bedroom that she shared with Katie, back to their normal life, back to fucking reality.

"Is that everything?" Rob called as he tried to fit the last suit case into the car. He could never understand why on the way to a holiday everything seemed to fit perfectly, but on the way back nothing fit at all. He was puzzled completely.

"I think so," Jenna called back to him. "Right everyone ready to go?" she asked glancing around at the girls and James. They all nodded and headed to the car, where Rob was still trying to fit the last suit case in. Jenna locked up the caravan and as she walked up to Rob she pushed him out of the way, took hold of the suit case twisted it and it fit perfectly. Rob stared at her in disbelief to how she'd just done that. Jenna raised her brow and then went and got in the car. Rob closed everything up and got in himself.

"We all set," he said happily.

"Yes dad, we are set, can we just go already," Katie said sharply as she shuffled awkwardly in her seat.

No one said much after that Rob started the car and drove off. About 45 minutes into their trip Rob insisted he knew a short cut through some back roads, which he took. The views were lovely, just rolling hills and nothing for miles around. Naomi stared out of the window while her fingers were laced with Emily's. She was thinking of her bed, her nice comfortable bed she planned on sleeping for a good 24 hours she felt completely shattered after getting up so early every day for the past week. Emily had her head leant back and her eyes closed, she too felt the tiredness that the blonde felt, but she wasn't thinking of her bed at home she was thinking of cuddling up next to Naomi in the blonde's bed.

As they drove the car started to slow and make some rather not good sounds. Everyone heard them and suddenly was very awake and aware of what was happening. Yes the car seemed to be breaking down. Rob pulled over the best he could as the car came to a stop. Everyone stared at him.

"Rob?" Jenna said.

He gulped, "We've run out of petrol," he mumbled.

"Seriously?" Emily stated her eyes wide.

"Fuck sake," Katie huffed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Naomi uttered.

"ROB!" Jenna yelled. "Did you not think to fill the car up!"

Rob shrugged looking rather scared of his ranging wife, "I forgot,"

"You forgot," she hissed, "you bring us on a short cut in the middle of nowhere when you FORGOT to fill the car with petrol!"

"Nice one dad," James remarked.

"It's alright I think I saw a petrol station back there," Rob stated trying to sound positive.

"You think?!" Jenna snapped angrily.

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything for miles back," Emily pointed out.

"I'm sure there was," Rob said not sounding sure at all. He swiftly got out the car and Jenna quickly followed they started fighting outside as everyone else watched on.

"This is just fucking brilliant," Naomi said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Now we are going to be stuck here for hours," Katie moaned.

"Oh my god what if we never find our way back to a petrol station, means we'll be stuck here forever. I mean we have some food, but it won't last forever that means we'll die here," James rambled on, going rather pale as he spoke.

Emily gave him a sharp slap making him fall back to reality, "Don't be fucking dramatic James,"

"Are they going to come up with a plan or are they just going to keep fighting?" Naomi questioned as she watched Jenna yelling at Rob.

"Probably just fight," Emily replied with a sigh.

"We better come up with a plan then, because if Dad does go for petrol mum is going to get back in this car and be a complete fucking cow the whole time he's gone," Katie stated.

"What like she's not a complete fucking cow all the time anyway?" Naomi remarked. Emily smiled and Katie just frowned.

"Right come on," Emily said swiftly as she climbed over Naomi and got out of the car. Katie, Naomi and James watched as Emily went round to the boot of the car opened it and got out a jerry can. She shook it at them. Naomi glanced at Katie and she rolled her eyes.

"Fuck sake," Katie mumbled and with that her, James and Naomi got out of the car. They followed Emily who had already started walking down the road. Rob and Jenna were that busy fighting they hadn't even realized the kids had gone.

"I thought you said there wasn't a petrol station back this way," Naomi pointed out to the red as they walked.

Emily shrugged, "It's better than sitting in the fucking car waiting for them two to quit fighting," Naomi nodded her head agreeing with the red.

"How far back was the main road?" Katie questioned after about ten minutes of walking.

"It was a good 45 minute drive," Emily replied. Katie shrugged like she had no idea what that meant at all. Emily rolled her eyes, "meaning its over ten miles, maybe more,"

Katie stopped then and looked horrified at her sister, "are you fucking serious?" she snapped.

"Yeah, do I look like I'm joking?" Emily said firmly.

"We'll never fucking walk that," Katie hissed.

"Then go back," Naomi suggested.

"Yeah go back and tell mum and dad we've gone to get fucking petrol," Emily stated before she started walking again. Naomi followed the red.

Katie glanced at James who was staring at Naomi's arse as she walked. She slapped him sharply around the head and the dragged him back towards the car with her.

* * *

The girls walked for a good hour it was a hot day and for once they wished the sun wasn't shining too brightly. Emily was beginning to think they hadn't exactly thought this through very well they hadn't even brought any water with them.

"Honey I think this might be pointless," Naomi said finally as she whipped sweat from her heated brow.

"The main road can't be that far now," Emily stated.

"It's probably another good hour's walk Em," Naomi said coming to a stop.

Emily shrugged, "what else are we meant to do?" she questioned.

Naomi smirked and grabbed Emily by her shirt and pulled the red towards her. She leaned in and kissed her lips firmly, she felt the red smile underneath her lips. As they broke apart Naomi grinned, "Well we could,"

Emily laughed and playfully pushed Naomi away, "Stop it, we have to be serious," she insisted trying to sound firm without smirking so much.

Naomi playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay," she glanced around and over into some fields. As she looked over the fields she saw in the distance a road, a rather busy main looking road. She smiled and grabbed Emily's hand and headed for the field.

"Naoms," Emily giggled, "We can't,"

Naomi laughed, "There's a road over the other side of these fields," they stopped at the wall that surrounded the field cutting it off from the small road. Naomi pointed out into the distance. Emily narrowed her eyes and stared at where the blonde was pointing. A small grin came across her face when she saw what Naomi did.

"I bet cutting across these fields would be quicker than walking that long road," Naomi pointed out with a smile. Emily smiled and nodded and with that the girls climbed over the wall and began wandering over the fields.

They ran for a bit chasing one another stopping each time the other caught them and had a kiss. It was sweet; they played and got to where they needed to be quicker than they thought they could. Once across the fields they were stood at the side of busy road. They glanced both ways not knowing, which way a petrol station would be. Emily texted Katie to let her know they had made it to the main road.

"Come on lets walk this way a bit see if we come across anything," Naomi suggested taking Emily's hand. They walked happily along, they knew they should probably rush, but they had both actually found their walk rather enjoyable, just the two of them messing around. They walked for another hour down the side of this road, a few cars full of guys beeped their horns as they drove passed the girls, which Naomi was happy to give the middle finger to each of them. They finally walked into a small town, which was great it had a petrol station which was even better.

The girls headed for it right away and Emily called Katie to tell her they had found a petrol station. Katie was moaning at her down to phone to please hurry up, because Jenna was doing her nut in. They got some petrol and knew it was going to take them a good few hours to walk back and it was already late afternoon. They got themselves some drinks and as Emily stood outside the shop waiting for Naomi to come out she looked across the road, there was a break down truck and like that Emily had a brilliant idea.

When Naomi came out Emily didn't speak she just took the blonde's hand and dragged her across the road. Emily started speaking with a man who was working on a car. Naomi watched as the red somehow convinced the man to take his break down truck and go sort out her family car trouble she paid him some money and off he went petrol in hand.

Naomi looked all confused. "Em what about us?" she questioned.

Emily smirked she took the blondes hand again and walked down to the end of the street. When Emily came to a stop Naomi looked up at a sign and then glanced at Emily still not sure why they were stood outside a train station. "Well we can catch a train back to Bristol, " she leaned in and whispered into Naomi's ear in a sexy little voice, "just us," She pulled away again, "or we can go back to the car and listen to my mum moan about my dad, Katie moan that we took too long while James pervs at your tits,"

Naomi thought about it for a second and then smiled, "Good point, train sounds good," Emily smiled and they went off and caught the next train back to Bristol. Emily called Katie and told her what was happening. Katie was happy because the break down truck was there, but she swearing some rotten at the red for leaving her on her own with the rest if the family, so much so Emily ended up hanging up half way through her twin speaking.

Emily cuddled into Naomi as the train wizzed back to Bristol. The girls were home long before the rest of the Fitch's. They girls were in bed long before Jenna tried calling Emily. They girls were far to busy with one another for Emily to answer either.

It had been eventful, but completely worth it.


End file.
